


Blinding light

by korereapers



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, it's 3 am....................... i should be sleeping im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korereapers/pseuds/korereapers
Summary: Cormag is made for war, built for violence. Artur is a holy man, made to heal, to take care of others. A blinding light against Cormag’s shadows.
Relationships: Asseray | Artur/Cugar | Cormag
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Blinding light

**Author's Note:**

> i'll edit this later im gonna sleep........... sorry for the mistakes

Cormag has noticed.

It’s not a secret to anyone, really. Anyone with two eyes or a decent taste would be able to reach the same conclusion.

Artur is pretty, really pretty. So pretty it’s starting to become a problem.

He tells himself he doesn’t need this, this feeling, that they are at war, and everything is difficult enough as it is.

Ginger hair shines under the sun, and Cormag’s dark eyes follow the movements of Artur’s gentle hands. Genarog almost purrs under his touch, and Cormag’s heart flutters in a second.

The sensation is nothing compared to the moment in which Artur finally looks at him and smiles, one of those gentle smiles brightening an expression that is beautiful enough to blind him already. Cormag finds himself smiling back, an easy smile, gentle, like it’s supposed to be there.

For a moment, he remembers Glen, and wonders if this is okay. If it’s okay for him to just enjoy the presence and the company of a good man, while his brother died an agonizing death by the hands of the most heinous monster in Grado. If there is actually happiness that can be just  _ given  _ to him, and not  _ earned _ .

He sighs, and tries not to cling to the feeling. He has never been too good at that.

“Is everything alright, Cormag?” Artur asks, and damn, his tone is so genuine, so sweet, that Cormag feels tempted to confess every little thing he has done in his life.

“You are a good man.” he says instead. Genarog lets out a puff, as if judging his cowardice. Artur doesn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

He does something, though, that catches Cormag’s eye. Artur plays with his hair, not unlike he has seen Neimi do when Colm is around. There is a beautiful blush on Artur’s cheeks, and Cormag wonders if there is something divine about it, if the whole pantheon of the continent has decided to bless Artur’s face, body and soul.

“I am just doing what I am supposed to. You, on the other hand...”

Cormag snorts at that, but he feels himself blushing, too.

“I’m serious, Sir Cormag.” Artur protests, his voice gentle but firm. “Natasha told me about you and the cats.”

So she did. Shit. Fuck. Cormag is  _ definitely  _ blushing. Hard.

“And what you did with Princess Eirika. You weren’t blinded by your rage. You listened.” Artur says, his hand scratching between Genarog’s eyes once more before getting closer to Cormag. “Not every man can say that.”

Cormag stays still, his body tense, his heart racing.

“I still got my revenge against that rat, Valter.” he murmurs, sincere. “And I enjoyed every second of it. What does that make me?”

Maybe that’s it. Maybe that’s everything he needs to say so Artur leaves and doesn’t speak to him again. But Artur actually gets closer, and Cormag just wants to close the gap between them and kiss him like it’s their last kiss and not their first.

“Your darkness only makes your light shine brighter, Cormag.”

Not Sir Cormag. Just Cormag. He swallows, hard.

“And what about you? What about your light?”

Artur smiles, humbly. As if he weren’t one of the most virtuous people in their small group.

“I’m afraid my own light pales in comparison.”

Cormag cannot allow that.

He kisses him, a little abruptly, still gentle. Unsurprisingly, Artur’s lips are as soft as they seem, and Cormag finds himself unable to think about anything else until Artur reciprocates, his hands softly caressing Cormag’s short, blond hair. Like he wants him. Like he wants more of him.

He doesn’t understand.

Cormag is made for war, built for violence. Artur is a holy man, made to heal, to take care of others. A blinding light against Cormag’s shadows. He interrupts the kiss, lowering his head when he realises that Artur is standing on his tiptoes, resting his forehead against Artur’s.

“I am not a good man, Artur, I’m sure you could get-”

“I want you. I just want you.”

Artur’s fingertips are soft against the scar on his chin, and Cormag believes him. He lets himself be embraced, kissed. And in a second, he realises that his brother’s corpse is not on his mind. Nor is Valter. Only Artur, kissed by the sun, looking at him like he cannot smell the stench of blood on him.

Cormag doesn’t cry. Cannot cry, not now, maybe not ever. Still, Artur seems to understand, and for a moment, Cormag feels hopeful. That he can actually be the good man Artur believes him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter account is prayforfroot zzzzzz


End file.
